Jar Of Hearts
by Splintered Rainbows
Summary: It's cliche, but it's still a start! Miku has been given a dare, and that is to date Kagamine Len   unpopular dude who sadly, has no fangirls   and dump him in the most cruel way possible.
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is interesting...

Okay, I'm sure it's kind of obvious that this story is _so_ cliche, but! BUT! It's Miku who has been given the dare and not Len!

Seriously, why do people always take Len to be the popular, handsome and evil guy? (With lots of fangirls)

I've had lots of ideas but I think it's better to start slow!

As for the title of the story... It's really silly. Y'know there's a shuffle option on the playlist? Well I took out my phone and set the playlist mode on shuffle, then selected my playlist. Guess the first song that came out.

Jar Of Hearts -Christina Perri.

I suppose it kinda fits. :D

Oh, I don't own Vocaloid or the song mentioned above. :D

* * *

><p>I twirled my long, natural teal hair. Lily had a devious smirk plastered on her face. I gulped inwardly, but grinned cheekily as I placed both my hands on my lap. I leant forward nervously, balancing my petite bodyweight on my knees. Neru was simply texting again, her eyes darting from Lily to me, although her fingers blurred around the keypad of her phone. Lily stroked her other arm, pretending to think, considering for a while even though I knew her dare. Rin was playing with her white bow, occasionally shooting glances at Kaito, who was oblivious, still savouring his ice-cream. I could see Rin licking her lips together too.<p>

"Ah, Miku, what dare shall I give you?" Lily pondered, faking a puzzled expression.

"Go ahead."

"Fine; go and date Len, make sure you get him to say, "I love you," and _you __know __what __to__do._"

I stared in disgust at her, but later turned towards Rin. She was shocked, her eyes widened with… glee? Her lips curled up into a smile as she clapped her hands together happily. I raised an eyebrow, turning back to Lily. Lily was the one who had brought me from the slumps, literally. While I was being mocked for my nerdy appearance, she gave me a total make-over and gave me the feeling of being welcomed. However, she was rather _bitchy_ at times. Did I have to give in to her this time, too?

"Good! Miku will be good for Len!" Rin chirped happily.

"But you will have to dump him, in the most cruel way," Lily finished, wagging a long and slender finger at me.

I gulped, knowing what would be at stake. Lily was very resourceful. She could ruin me and everything that I possessed now, including my twin brother, Mikuo. Rin was positively hyperventilating. I reeled back a little, looking at my manicured hands.

"…Good idea. After all, he really needs to stop being so mean… Look at what he told Kaito…" Rin finished her statement with a cackle as she rubbed her hands together.

I gasped, staring at Rin. She immediately resumed her position as a cute, lovely and caring younger sister. Lily was waiting for my response. Oh well, who was he? How could I let him ruin everything that I cherished? I nodded, narrowing my eyes in a seductive manner, fluttering my eyelashes. Lily seemed satisfied. She swept her hair behind her shoulder and winked at Mikuo, who was passing by. He blushed a little and I gulped, knowing the consequences.

"By the end of the month, okay?" Lily mouthed, showing her dangerously sweet smile.

"That's a deal." I now only had three weeks left.

"And if you fail… oh well, I suppose there's no down-side for you," Lily joked.

I stood up, walking to the restroom as I prepared myself for the battle. I peeked at Len who was reading his book. At the same time, he stared back. I blushed, hunching my shoulders as I snapped out of my reverie. The electric-blue eyes pierced through me with a pain so blinding and aching that it wrung my heart. It made me feel so pathetic, under his questioning glance. I wanted to curl up into a ball and try to suppress the sour, bitter pain that surged through my entire body. I felt impure, so evil. Guilt ate into my body, mercilessly tearing my flesh apart. I sighed, knowing how much it'll hurt because of the evil deed I was about to do.

This was the moment. I closed my locker quietly and shot Lily dirty looks. She gestured to the pale blond guy and winked at me. I shuddered. The feeling of repulsion engulfed me. Still, there was no turning back. I shuffled over to Len, with a heavy weight set on my heart, sinking it into a bottomless pit. Reaching out to him, I hesitated for a moment, before poking him gently with my finger.

"Erm… Hi?" I mumbled shyly.

"What?" he demanded fiercely, pushing up his nerdy-looking glasses.

"I… I'm Miku Hatsune…" I deliberated, then blushed as I thought of how stupid I sounded.

"Yeah, I know."

"Erm… Are we in the same Math class?" I finally found a way out!

"Yeah. Why are you such a ditz? No wonder you hang out with Lily and the rest."

"… Well, see, my Math isn't very awesome, so I'll need your help…?" I wrung my hands together, hoping he'd take the deal.

"But isn't Mikuo better in Math than I am?" he challenged.

"Yeah, but you know brothers! They just don't want to teach their little sisters… And besides, I live just opposite you… Please?" I pleaded, anxiously biting my lip.

"… Fine. This Thursday, three to five?" he was now leaning against the lockers, taking out his timetable to glance at. "We'll do every Thursday."

"… But the Math exam is just two weeks later! How am I supposed to get past it with only four hours of lesson?" I almost shrieked; score for Miku!

"That's logical… how about Monday, Wednesday and Friday? We'll start today," he bargained.

"Awesome," I coughed a little, then bowed to him. "Thanks."

He grunted and then walked away, still shrugging his shoulders and burying his head into his book; a painfully familiar action that I always seemed to do a few months ago. I shuddered and sighed. Anxiously knotting my fingers, I decided it was the perfect timing for me to make my exit. Then he asked a question that I had already expected; yet I was desperately hoping that he might just forget.

"But I thought you never did bother about exams," he stated casually.

The very statement paralysed me. How was I supposed to reply? And then, as though it was my luckiest day, a thought flashed past my mind.

"I... It's not convenient right now... Later," I promised.

I was stalling, but I could almost hear the little mechanisms of my mind clicking, ticking into action. Gradually, a small plan had formed. Turning away, I walked briskly away, breathing a sigh of relief. Lily met me just around the corner, near the toilet. I almost blanched at her amused expression, but held it back and instead maintained a straight face. She mockingly clapped her hands and smirked. It fuelled my anger and disgust of her. But I reminded myself of the horrible consequences if she were to harm Mikuo and calmed down.

"A-ha; that was well done. Now, how are you going to answer his question?" she demanded, blowing her annoying fringe out of her eye.

"I have my ways, but it certainly might put you in a bad light," I shrugged nonchalantly.

"Remember your dare..." she taunted before strutting away, blowing a kiss to Gakupo, who instantly fainted.

* * *

><p>Haha, Gakupo! At first there came a problem of Rin. I know it's weird Rin's so evil, but I think it'll be easier. Besides, she can keep tabs on Miku and immediately remind her if anything goes wrong...? So now in the 'evil but pretty girls' group, there are Lily, Miku (though she's not evil!), Rin and Neru.<p>

This chapter is painfully short. *winces*

I think it might be quite some time before I update again... but then again, LenXMiku really needs more attention. :3

Loves,

MercuryWaters~ :D


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Okay, I don't own Vocaloid. Nor the song, Jar Of Hearts by Christina Perri.

I'm surprised that people actually like this story :D

But then again, please don't have too high expectations. I am just an amateur writer. :D

* * *

><p>I stood in front of the body-length mirror and twisted my body to try and see it in different directions. I was wearing a tube dress which barely reached my knees. I placed a hand against the cool metal frame of the mirror. I was trying so hard to think out of my current style, to look at myself from a different, unbiased perspective. I sighed, then convinced myself that wearing such a revealing outfit would definitely not back up the explanation I had prepared for my target. I started to fish about in my drawer for something more... <em>decent.<em>

It was a word I had completely forgotten since I had my make-over. It was as though I had already forsaken that conservative part of me. Now I was reclaiming it, embracing it. But to trick Len into lowering his guard. Revolting. Now I was going to go along with the dare that would ruin my life, the ugly scar that I would have to hide forever. I could refuse, couldn't I? I could bluntly state that it wouldn't do for me to do this horrible act. But I couldn't.

Mikuo. I feared for my younger twin. As Lily brought us up back to civilisation, she could also banish us into the slums of nightmare. Mikuo couldn't stand it. The first few months were torture. Mikuo couldn't bear all those insults and violence directed at him. He soon had depression, too much stress provided willingly by all those bullies. They sneered at his whimpering. I could only stand by, watch in wide terror as they rained down physical and emotional pain onto my poor brother.

But as soon as Lily appeared, our lives changed drastically. It got better, and also worse. Mikuo was immediately infatuated with her and started worshipping the ground she walked on. With Mikuo wrapped around her fingers, I became almost strangled with fear every time she mentioned him lightly. Now the stakes were high. If I didn't complete my task (masked as a friendly dare), it would mean trouble.

I gave up fishing for a proper attire and plopped onto the bed. I wanted so badly to cry out and release the anguish I felt, yet it was all I could do to keep as silent as possible, with the sobs rocking my whole body. I could feel a wave of sobs coming on as my heart began to ache as though it had tasted lemon. The acidic feeling of misery crept up and began sizzling up in my chest. It burned. I groped about anxiously for the duvet and held it in my fist with a white-knuckled grip. Biting my lips, I waited patiently and tried not to knock anything over. It was all I could do to not alarm Mikuo. It was my wish that he would enjoy his life currently with a carefree mood.

I hugged a pillow to myself and sighed. Then, with shocking devastation, I realised that what I needed the most now was parental guidance. I needed my parents to guide me and direct me as to what I should do. I needed some adult to hug me and reassure me, to calm me down and lend me a shoulder to lean on. Indeed. Where are my parents, then? Overseas working hard to feed us. I couldn't bother them anymore; they had troubles of their own, working overtime every day and barely even sleeping before rushing off to work. Could I be so selfish as to demand for their company, since what they were doing, was just to send an envelope of money and love to us? Would I burden my parents this way? No.

The shrill ringing of my phone reverberated in the small room and filled my ears. I sat up straight, making sure my voice was steady enough to speak. The small ringing object was vibrating loudly. I glanced at the name; Kagamine Rin.

"Rin?" I asked, my voice crisp.

"Miku Hatsune! There's just half-an-hour to Len's lesson! Reminder call!" the blonde was chirping happily into the phone.

"I think I have the sense to even check my phone for the time, miss," I lied smoothly; sure, I had been caught up being so full of self-pity. Time to buck up!

"Hell yeah. So... what's the agenda today?"

"What?"

"Y'know, like making him head over heels?"

"You're mad."

"Like you aren't."

"Fine, I'm just starting out simple."

"Remember. Three weeks."

"You're so naggy," I complained, then pushed down forcefully on the 'end call' button.

Great. Now Lily's sent Rin to check up with me. I stood up and rummaged through my drawers. Finally, some _decent_ tees and shorts that reached to my knees. The shirt was orange, and I shrugged, reminded of Rin. The shorts were a plain white that accentuated my tanned legs. I hovered by the dressing table, hesitating. Then I sat on the chair and groaned. I looked a monster. Time to cover my eye bags with powder.

* * *

><p>I cringed at the sight of the black apartment door. I stared out of the glass windows on my right and noted that Mikuo (who was so obvious with his teal hair) was hanging out with a blonde; who would possibly be Lily. Wincing, I diverted my attention to the tiny silver button with the number plate above it. I half-raised my hand to poke it, but let it drop down stiffly to my side. Instead, I reached for one of my ponytails and began stroking it. It could calm me down a little, but my heart, the naughty, red, pulsing organ was simply ricocheting against my ribcage. My books, it seemed, was pressed against my chest, where my heart would have been; probably unconsciously I was trying to stop it from thudding like a drum. I took a deep breath and steeled myself for impending doom.<p>

Then a voice reasoned in my head, "Miku, relax. You aren't going to kill someone. You're just going for tuition and trying to charm the teacher or at least change his negative perspective of you."

That did the trick. I pushed the button and plastered on one of my fake yet enchanting smiles, waiting, waiting. Finally the door opened and Rin was the one facing me. She grinned cheekily, winked and then edged past me. I kept silent but nodded in her direction. I took the open door as an invitation and trotted in, shaking my slippers off. Closing the door, I took a deep breath and stilled my heart.

"Len," I called out as per normal, not bothering to use my fake soprano.

No answer. Silence ruled the apartment. I shrugged, before ambling around the living room, observing the many furniture in the common room. The sofa was comfortable, except its design was a little unique—half of it was orange while the other was yellow. I supposed that it had been custom-made, like the pillows decorating them; they had big pictures of oranges and bananas. I giggled to myself at how much the twins adored their favourite fruits to this extent. There were a few magazines that lay carelessly on the coffee table, sprawled out for me to read the titles. I was pretty sure 'Tweens' was for Rin, and the car magazine? Probably Len.

"Miku," his familiar voice verbalised, muffled through the door. "You can come in if you want."

I blushed lightly at how _wrong_ his sentence sounded. But still, he had invited me in. I shrugged, then decided that if I were going to hell, I might as well do it thoroughly. Walking briskly to the narrow corridor with doors on its side, I looked out for Len's name printed on one of the doors. It was rather obvious that the one with the yellow door was his, since the other's was orange and the last one, white. I knocked, before entering.

The first detail that I noticed was that Len's nerdy glasses were on the table. I picked them up and looked through them. They were clear glass. I felt astounded, almost betrayed. Why he wore glasses even though it was unnecessary puzzled me. I laid the glasses gingerly on the table and took a look at his room. It wasn't much, to be honest. White blinds were scrolled up, allowing light to enter. It shone on the bed, definitely yellow. Above the bed, there were a few shelves with books arranged neatly on them. It was a simple room, and I felt at ease when in it. I lolled on the bed, leaning against the head board.

And then, Len walked out of the toilet.

* * *

><p>Is this a cliffhanger?<p>

Oh well. I think a spent too much on elaborating on the unnecessary details. Miku is such a poor thing...

G2G :D

MercuryWaters~ :D


	3. Chapter 3

AN: This is embarrassing. My classmates are reading this... well, technically, only one of them. Glares at said person.

I'm so sorry I took so long, but sometimes I really drag it out, taking really long to write chapters. I'm glad people like it, but it's kinda... pressurising to have those emails about Story Alerts... Anyway, I'll _try_ to update as soon as possible. But seriously, partially is because I'm writing about Calculus, which took me a _long_ time to understand. It's not even in my syllabus!

Disclaimer: ... You have to be mental to think I own Vocaloid. Or the Song.

* * *

><p>I hadn't meant to look, and in the end, due to poor reflexes, I was practically gawking at him. He wore khakis, and draped a towel around his hair. A few strands escaped and fell into his eyes that were as bright and piercing as ever. Plus, he was topless. It felt like I had been reverted back to my shy self, suddenly blushing fiercely. The flame under my cheeks had reawakened to be stronger. I could be sure that my cheeks were definitely red. But I forced myself to stare ahead. It was a training that I had undergone to throw away the past Miku. The burning cooled and I sighed softly.<p>

To be honest, Len without his shirt was a remarkable sight. His chest was tanned, not exaggerated with those six packs. His stomach was flat and he looked stunning, a word that I would never have matched with him before. He was flushed, removing his towel from his head and instead draping it over his shoulders, like he was trying to protect his modesty. I chuckled to myself and smiled lightly.

"To be honest, I've seen my brother like that too, so stop being so conservative!" I exclaimed as he flushed and looked away.

And then, came the mischievous glint in his eyes. I narrowed my eyes, already telling him to stop whatever he was thinking. Without any warning, I found myself pinned to the head board, our faces separated by only a few inches. Too close! Before I could control myself, his actions brought on another round of blush, that I resembled a bright tomato. A cool finger stroked my cheek and I shuddered, glaring. He blew on my face, enjoying my reaction. Pouting, I pushed him away. He could have held on, but let me go. I crossed my arms, showing how angry I was.

"And I thought _I_ was the conservative one..." he mumbled, just loud enough for me to hear.

"Why the glasses?" I demanded, changing the subject.

He accepted the abrupt change and teased, "Indeed. Why the conservative fashion?"

I rolled my eyes and stood up, matching his height. He chuckled at the pout I wore on my face. It was interesting enough how he let his guard down easily. Holding up the books I brought, I pointedly looked at them, then at him, raising an eyebrow. He shrugged, eyes boring into mine as he searched for something on his desk. He found the disguise, but remembered our conversation and let it rest on the table. Then he moved to a book and strode to the living room. I followed, lagging behind as I tried pointlessly to rearrange my thoughts and fix the mask. I pressed my fingers to my forehead, remembering the precarious situation. How could I have blushed and expose every single fibre of me that I had been trying to hide for so long? I was the confident one, not the shy, idiot of a girl! Shaking my head, I realised something.

"Len..." he whipped around from his spot. "Aren't you going to wear a shirt?"

"Ha. Just a moment ago you were encouraging me to not be conservative." A raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, but you'll catch a cold."

"Thanks for the unnecessary concern."

I stuck out my tongue at him, a childish habit I had picked up. He smirked, signalling for me to follow. This guy was irritating. I shuffled my feet, prolonging each moment to sit next to that idiot. The couch was occupied. He patted awkwardly on the space next to him. I refused and dragged a chair from his room to the living room. He laughed openly now, at how immature I was. Ignoring him, I deliberately placed the chair opposite him and slumped onto the seat. I let my books dominate the coffee table and stared, wide-eyed at him.

"I thought it might be good to start with homework," I explained.

He nodded, now solemn. Why did he not wear a shirt? It was disturbing, not that I was ogling. Just the very idea, it was immediately pronounced wrong in my mind. I tried not to look at him, and let myself drown in the sea of words that I already knew. Calculus was boring. I had studied for it a few months ago, though I was slacking now, doing odd jobs.

"Let's see... We're doing it now. When we come to Calculus, we have to talk about functions. When you use Y = X + 5X + 3, then Y is a function of X. Like it's a representative of X, like algebra," he droned on, until I found something wrong.

"Isn't it like, supposed to be two more than triple times of the number? So it should be, Y = 3X +2, right?" I corrected automatically.

Narrowed eyes gazed questioningly at me, "You spotted it..."

I giggled sheepishly, "Guess I wasn't sleeping in class..."

He stared in silence, before shrugging and returning to the subject. This time, I kept quiet and tried not to blurt out his mistakes, just stare at him with confused eyes. He repeated his theory slowly, pronouncing each word carefully, as though I was a retard. I couldn't take it sometimes when he continued talking, words spilling out of his mouth like water, continuous, continuous... I couldn't be too smart, so I played stupid, bringing on another whole round of explanation. I wanted so badly to quit, yet I couldn't, remembering the blonde Mikuo was hanging out with. Cupping my face, I started to show the bored expression on my face, literally begging him for a break. He noticed and let me off. I stretched clumsily, yawning. Sure, I could finish my homework faster without this lesson. But by now, I would have probably earned another twenty bucks.

I slouched, lying on the table.

"Miku," he hesitated.

"Hmm?" I moaned sleepily.

"You were saying to tell me. There's not much time left, anyway," he prompted.

I sat up with full alert, then started my act, putting my hands on my lap and glancing down at them. He was waiting, and I could sense, excitement? I sniffed lightly and sighed, although the outward depression was nothing compared to the cheesy grin that I was yearning to show. I decided that half-truth was better than none.

"Well, you see. Being in Lily's club... I rarely had time to study. I needed taking odd jobs to start buying new clothes, just to fit in. Y'know them, they won't even look me in the eye unless I have the latest gadgets, wearing the latest fashion. But this time... My mom called. I want to do something for her. I want to let her see my results and feel proud of me, like all parents would want... So I _need_ your help, Len," I used my cutest puppy-eyes and pouted. "Please?"

He was stunned, but my excuse seemed reasonable now. He nodded, tilting his head. I sighed in relief, then glanced at my watch. It was five, but I needed to confirm one thing. As I looked up, he had noticed the time, too. I got up reluctantly and gathered my books. Trudging to the door, I paused. As I turned around, he was just leaning against the wall, staring with emotionless eyes.

"Friends?" I offered my hand, hoping.

He took it and grinned cheekily. I shook my head and walked out of the apartment, skipping down the stairs. This could be counted as a kind of improvement. I pondered on the events that took place at his apartment, scowling a little. Furrowing my eyebrows, I recalled the time when we were rather close to each other. I bit my lip, trying to stop the blush. My heart rate had actually increased and was beating with an emotion. I pressed my right chest, trying to think about what it actually was. I inhaled deeply and rid my head of all thoughts, keeping a clear mind. As I crossed the street and looked up at the floor where Len's apartment was, I thought I saw a figure lean against the window. I half-raised my hand in a wave, but the figure disappeared. Shrugging, I made my way up the block.

Len Kagamine—an interesting character.

* * *

><p>Wowzers. But I'm getting interested in Calculus now. :D No promises on when the next chapter will come! :D BTW, I won't really hate Lily if I were you. Wait and see. :D<p>

Mercurywaters~ :D


	4. Chapter 4

YAY! I'm done with a new chapter! I'm so awesome!

_(turns to see audience with raised eyebrows)_

_Grins sheepishly._

Uh... Hi? Uh... yeah.. so I started High School... Well, it happened that I watched a new anime and got a little obsessed with it... Then I started a little on this again, before reading another manga and yeah... *sweatdrops*... I'm so sorry! If it's going a little too fast, just tell me :D

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloids or the song. You must be _nut_s to think that. :D

* * *

><p>It was yet another day at school, just pleasant enough. I actually looked forward to it, now that there was someone who actually knew- more or less- the secret about me. It was only a tiny piece of truth embedded in the sea of lies, but it felt as though another burden had been released. Mikuo was slacking - quite unusual for the nerd. My spirits soared higher as I espied Len at his locker, still with his glasses on. I giggled and approached him from behind, silently tip-toeing. I had planned to scare him, but being the creep he was, he still managed to feel my presence.<p>

"Oh, hello, Miku," he muttered, burying his face in a thick book.

I bit my lip, feeling a little enthusiastic this morning. The corridors was still empty and I spun him around, scrutinising that thick, useless glasses in disdain. He was quite good-looking without it and could be the most popular guy in school. I poked gently at his nose, expecting a reaction. Still, he ignored my actions and continued reading that thick book. Swiftly, I snatched his accessory away and giggled, dashing across the corridor, dodging around corners. I peeked back and instantly regretted it. He was so fast! Book under his arm, he was practically flying over to me, the outline of his figure blurred. Inhumane speed, I decided.

At this realisation, I had stopped in my tracks, staring with my mouth agape at the teenage who got closer and closer. A sudden warmth that enveloped me, just as my back hit the cold marble tiles. The object I was grabbing in my hand was snatched away, relieving my fingers from its weight. I glanced up lazily; Len's face appeared directly in front of me. His messy bangs almost covering his electric blue eyes. They were shining slightly in triumph, clearer now without those foggy obstructions. I placed a palm on the side of his face. Smooth and snow white, just a little flush on his cheeks. Beautiful.

And recklessly, probably due to sleepiness, I had my arms surrounding his neck, pulling him down. I shut my eyes, enjoying the feel of his perfectly-shaped lips on mine; we were like puzzle pieces that fitted each other flawlessly. Except that my pure-white piece had been stained with inky black that could never be erased. His warmth comforted me, sheltered me from all my burdens and brought me away. But within that faultless dream, there was still the chill touch of the ground that refused to loosen the hold on me, tugging me back to reality.

As it was, we broke apart, gasping for air. The chalky complexion was now painted maroon, his eyes widened in shock. I waited, only to have the comprehension that I had stolen his first kiss hit me. And yet it was for my selfishness, my impulsive desire. I was numbed by that repeated emotion -guilt- that hurled me across the room once again. The pain was already expected and taken as a routine of my normal life. I removed my arms from around him swiftly.

"Sorry," I mumbled, pushing him away, retreating back to the tiny burrow of despair.

And yet the hand, slender fingers that laced around my own imperfect ones, dragged me back into the light. And to his chest. Snug, like home. I sighed, listening to his heartbeat that quickened. I wanted to sob at how I was so undeserved of the care of this innocent and untainted being. I shifted such that my face was buried in his shirt. I breathed in deeply, smelling the clean uniform and peppermint, with a touch of banana. I grinned at the smell; he could never live without bananas, could he?

"I like you," he declared softly, the words ringing like chimes in my ears.

A sharp intake of breath. Those words were uttered shyly, yet with conviction. It pinned me down, suffocating me. It pierced through my fragile flesh and bones, straight to the heart. Pain, that I had never known before. And at the same moment, pleasure shot through me, like blooming flowers that simply made me smile, something I couldn't resist. In that instant, I knew that I liked him too. Fondness, to being close to him.

I pushed myself away from him, an action that I was internally groaning at, and stared straight into his apprehensive face. Using the back of my hand, I stroked his cheek, my eyes never leaving his. Under the intensity of my gaze, he seemed to falter. Everything was progressing too fast, too quickly for me to absorb. I didn't want to think about Lily, now my entire world revolved around this boy in front of me.

"I... I like you too," I beamed.

The bell rung, signalling us to stop. We stood up, but he offered his hand. I wove mine around his, thoroughly delighting in the fact that we were _something,_ at least.

* * *

><p>"I see, you've progressed much," Lily smirked, leaning against my locker.<p>

I rolled my eyes casually. "You saw?"

"What's there not to see, anyway?"

I hated it. Straight to the core. That moment was private, special, something that was only between me and Len. But now it was hers, every touch, every word. It burned down to my heart, bursting up my throat as I struggled to keep that big fat mouth shut. Her smug face only amplified at the sight of my _amusing_ frustration. I _hate _her.

"Don't forget what you're supposed to do; it's not too good to get too near to him," she stated.

And it struck me. The deal, everything. I could handle with the misery and depression, but Len was inexperienced, a piece of white paper that could be torn easily. If I got too near him, it would be practically impossible for me to leave him. But this addiction to be near him; even if we were just side by side... Emotionally I had to control, lock it all up and plaster a fake face or smile and laugh along. The mask, was so hard to keep on, difficult for me to be so plastic and unreal. With Len, I tended to drop everything and live. He kept me alive. It was cheesy, but he was the only one who I could reveal part of me to. Not even Mikuo knew of my difficulties. It stung.

"Ah... And Gakupo here really wants to speak to you," Lily added.

Gakupo? Gakupo Kamui? Wasn't that Luka's boyfriend? I raised an eyebrow.

He was in the school uniform, his sword missing. Long purple hair tied back into a long ponytail messily, as he examined me. His glances made me uncomfortable, filled with lust. Even with my clothes on, it felt as though I was without them. I wanted to protest, but something told me that Lily was a close friend of his. I stiffened and gave a friendly beam.

"As the rumours go, beautiful. _Beautiful_," he emphasised, stepping forward.

I giggled, "You're not too bad yourself."

Flirting, indeed. I detest this form of... activity. He strutted nearer, showing how much taller he was. I stood straight and gave a dangerously sweet smile. He reflected mine, only that it was much more creepier. A hand went straight to just below my skirt. I cursed for having tailored it to mid-thigh. The heat radiating from his palm was not secure at all. It warned me of the roughness of his skin, slimy. I flipped my hair nonchalantly, ignoring that unnerving hand that crept further up my thigh.

"So... Lily told me you're free."

"Apparently, I still have to accept my other choices. Under pending," I hinted subtly.

He caught the message and made his arm fall to his side as he pouted in mock-hurt. I scoffed, whirling away to class. Was that a flash of pink hair. If Luka saw this... How would I explain? The meeting with Gakupo gave me a nagging feeling, something bad. Ominous.

* * *

><p>Well... Umm... is it going too fast? I thought it might be applicable... BUT BUT BUT! LOVE AT FIRST SIGHT! :D<p>

Furthermore, it's "I _like_ you" instead of "I _love_ you"! :D And they had their first kiss! Well, Len's first kiss, but it's their first kiss together! Yay! And Gakupo's such an idiotic lecher... Well, only in this story! In case you don't really get most of my plotline, here's a review (it's not in the story, but well...):

_"Len, you owe me." She hissed, grabbing the sleeve of his shirt._

_"I don't. Rin does," he muttered back, shaking her hand away._

_Desperately, she lunged for him, sobbing silently. He stiffened, trying to remove her grip on him. She refused, her tears staining his crisp shirt. He sighed and stood there like an wooden board. Rin owed her, not him._

_"Please, do me a favour..." she begged._

_"What?"_

_"I want Miku heartbroken," she stated coolly, her brows furrowed._

_"No."_

_"You don't love her! She was throwing herself at Gakupo! She's just toying with you!" she hollered. There was no reaction from Len. "Tell you what, I'll kill Rin. Trust me. I'll do it. I'll make her die, remember all-"_

_"Fine," a simple reply that came reluctantly._

_As though it was her cue, she released him, chuckling._

Ah! Who is that mad person! To clear things up, this happened directly after this chapter, though it won't be mentioned in the story! But this proves one thing! Len cares a lot for Rin and Rin had a tramatic experience!... Well, that was two things, but...

uh... so, that's all for now!

Mercurywaters~:D


	5. Chapter 5

Me: ... AHHHHHHHHHH! I'M FINALLY DONE!

... awkward silence...

Awkward turtle to the rescue!

Me hits it and it falls to the ground. RIP, Awkward turtle!

Sorry I haven't been writing for _ages_! I am in High School and have just experienced what is called, _busy_. Graded assignments, speech training classes, internet homework, essays... Yesh, this is MW! Once again, I have returned alive! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid nor the song! Ja, ja!

* * *

><p>"Len...?" I trailed off, staring at his blurred figure.<p>

He was leaning against the classroom door, staring right through me. To be precise, _my _classroom door. We only had Math together, and the first period was Literature. Did I mistake today as Thursday? Impossible; it was Wednesday, I was very much certain, because of another of our 'tutoring sessions' today. I glanced up at the room sign; nope, I wasn't at the wrong classroom. It was strange, Len had decided to go without his glasses today. His arms were folded, messy fringe covering his eyes. Wrong, mismatch. This wasn't the Len I knew. Was he acting like, cool? I stifled a giggle, rolling my eyes.

I waved a hand in front of him lazily, unconsciously pulling my skirt down a little. His aura, the atmosphere around him tasted angry, betrayed and even nonchalant. I raised an eyebrow, waving my hand in front of his face, this time, only much more forcefully. His cool touch that got me addicted in the first place, was feeling a little eerie as he pulled me into his chest. I missed the warmth and erratic beating of the heart. Secretly expecting the frantic thumping of his embarrassed heart, disappointment filled my entire being. It was at a steady rate, almost too slow. I gazed with confusion at his face, demanding an answer.

No, his face wasn't flushed bashfully. Neither were his eyes darting left to right. He stared down, and I realised how much shorter I was, compared to his lanky body. But I had taken up the challenge to stare back, before realising how much of a mistake it was. Without the 'obstruction', the electrifying power of his eyes were magnified by a billion times, leaving me dazed and wonderstruck. How intense, yet shielded by a mirror of coldness, the hurt displayed in those orbs for all to see. The glazed-over look further amplified his pain, and I yearned to comfort him.

The hold he had over me tightened, crushing into my body. It hurt, but I was lost in reverie about his eyes. This casual act of... affection was not common for him. What exactly sparked this reckless movement? Gingerly, I lifted a hand, cupping his cheek. He sighed and nuzzled into the tiny palm of comfort. His face was contorted with somewhat of pain and hesitation, and it ached to even cast a look at his face, the lines of confusion set upon it. His lashes were long, such that I got a little jealous. And those perfectly-shaped lips, his teeth digging into them. I could imagine the distress within him. Cautiously, I removed my hand from his cheek and stroked his lips.

Faux pas. It woke him, and the sudden opening of his eyes made me jolt. I stopped in my tracks, unsure of what I had done wrong. I narrowed my eyes gently, breathing through my mouth. He took my lingering hand in his, squeezing it. And he lowered his lips to mine, snatching my breath away. His tongue, inexpertly tried to engage mine in a tussle, yet all I did was stand motionlessly. What. The. Hell?

This wasn't Len. This wasn't right. This was forced. And I struggled in his arms, pushing him away. The fence enclosed around me firmly, yet all I could do was to press my hands against his well structured chest, shoving him away. It was in vain, until he sighed and gave up, moving away from me. I took the chance to place some distance away from him.

"What the heck were you thinking!" I shrieked; I was sure my face was flushed.

Anger sparked within me, the tiny flame consuming everything in its way, mercilessly licking at every object. But that was overcome by waves of stinging soreness, blistering. Tears that I had never felt for a long time welled up in my eyes as I retreated. How...? I should be glad, even jumping for joy at his approach to take things to another new level, making my task easier. Yet I trusted him with part of my secret and I actually _liked_ him. It was cliché and idiotic, but I clutched at my chest, trying to sew everything in place again, keeping the pieces from crumbling. I was used to it, I knew it all too well. And it took me down again.

I shouldn't have trusted him.

"L-Len?" why was I sounding so pathetic now of all times?

Silence.

"Len, you can tell me anything-"

"Can I?"

A pregnant pause. That kiss was nothing. It was only my one-sided feelings, nothing, nothing. I wasn't even supposed to feel anything! This was all business, nothing personal, right? It was all my hallucination, that painful twisting and turning of my heart, those tears. Indeed, I was not worth of trust, someone who flitted around lies every day. That word never should have existed in my dictionary once I had given up my real self. I lowered my head. And the tears fell.

"Miku?" his voice was shaky too, once realising what he had done to me.

"I'm going back to class, you should, too," I stated icily as I strutted back into the classroom.

It didn't seem apt to leave him outside alone, staring in through the window panes, but I only leant further back into my chair, almost tipping it over. There were no tears, and for that I was slightly proud, rolling my eyes. The second bell rang, ah bringing a wry smile to my lips. He would be gone by then and Lily would demand more answers about our sudden break-up. Scratch that, sudden _cold-shoulder war._ Since we were nothing to begin with, anyway. I mused lightly about the answers to what Lily would be asking out of me. Perhaps she would declare through a _royal decree _(Most likely Rin's screechy voice) that I would have to be humiliated, tied up on the ceiling of the gym? Or perhaps ruin Mikuo? Would I escape the country in horror, leaving Mikuo to fend for himself? It didn't seem morally upright, but Mikuo did nothing except adding to my burdens.

With a groan, I realised I was blaming Mikuo for every single thing that occurred to me. He was the elder twin brother, the one to protect me from the antagonist, not _me_ protecting _him_ instead! I sighed. Perhaps it would be wise now to politely warn Mikuo about Lily? I yawned, throwing a certain blonde boy to the back of my mind. If I were to do this properly, it would be best to stop wallowing in self-pity and watch how everything turns out. If I were lucky, it might add to my advantage.

Literature was boring. Lily was sitting right in front of me, though she never did start the interrogation session. I played with her blonde hair silently as she read out a passage on Romeo and Juliet. Sickening love story that only existed in a book. Ah, crude irony. I only remember one part of her speech.

"It's stupid. Romeo is such a fickle-minded character. He has Rosalind yet likes Juliet despite their family grudges. It's like, love at first sight, _seriously_?" At that she rolled her eyes. "How can he expect to even have a happy ending with Juliet when it's just so clear _they don't belong together_? Right, Miku?" She smirked, turning around to face me.

I believe it served as a warning.

* * *

><p>"You've turned the tables around, didn't you? Good girl! Rin, how's it with Kaito?" Lily praised me vaguely, before facing Rin.<p>

"Pfft, still as stubborn as ever! He-" Rin's squealing made it harder for me to hear_. I am currently deaf due to too much ear damage._

"Seriously, I don't get what you see in him!" Miki complained, still playing with her hair, flaunting it to every boy who passed by; another trick to make Piko jealous.

"Yeah. It's like, he only stares at his ice-cream and goes, 'ooh! You got more ice-cream?' It's just so retard," Neru was still typing on her mobile, though a sarcastic stare was delivered to Rin.

The girl shook her head wildly, causing her ribbon to slide a little down her head, towards her forehead. She pushed it upwards, tapping her fingers against her arms. It was another sign that she was irritated. She pouted cutely, causing our flows of criticism to stop. Rin had this air of authority around her, as though she was the ruler and her every movement made us focus. No, it _demanded_ for attention. At first, I was puzzled why she would join Lily's group instead of forming another; she would have raked in thousands of followers. Whenever asked that, she would simply laugh and give a noble toss of her head before shooting a withered glance. It was then understood that we were dismissed. As domineering she was, Lily was the only one who spared control over her.

"_He has something that I want very much._ Something like ice and fire, burning yet stiffening cold. It licks you up and swallows you whole, leaving you numbed and wanting for more," she whispered, before giggling innocently.

"Sheesh, just tell us. You sound so sick now," Miki blanched.

"It's _revenge_, little ones," Rin made her voice hoarse and throaty, sounding like an old person.

Lily flinched slightly, as I peeked carefully at her. The rest chorused in laughter at some unknown joke Neru made. A shy tap on my shoulder. I yawned and whirled around from my seat. The rest were looking too, their stares burning into my face as it widened into surprise. I gripped the sides of my seat tightly. Why...? Why was she here now?

* * *

><p>Ohohohoho!<p>

I repeat, this is so lame!

I cannot bear to be in ten feet radius of this crippling story! KYAH!

Dear friends, Lily is not evil. This... has a purpose... :D *grins mysteriously*

Till next time,

MW :D


	6. Chapter 6

Apologies for the hiatus! I needed some time to get me out of my I-want-to-write-a-horror-story mood, and I almost converted this into another horror story as well. Gimme some time to sort out my planning.

And to those who said it was going too fast... well, I suppose it's how one really feels about these sort of stories. I will not change the plotline or anything to accomodate anyone. Thanks :D

Once again, apologies for the lowered standards. There may be some confusing parts, but that's all I can say, or else I'll blurt out the whole plot. :D

Disclaimer: Nope, there is no way I will own Vocaloid or the song. :D

* * *

><p>Luka ruffled my hair, but that action almost shocked me, her fingers weaved into my bangs threateningly, even though a friendly smile was plastered onto her face. She put her face right in front of mine and breathed loudly, ignoring the startled stares of the gang. Since when did Luka dare to confront any of the member of this dangerously enticing group?<p>

"I need to tell you something," Luka whispered.

Lily gave me a push and I stumbled out of my seat, before regaining my composure and giving the rest a careless wave. I used to be _acquaintances_ with Luka, formal chats and forced smiles, nothing else. She was like an elder sister to me-not that I gave her any chance to snoop into my business. Yet her presence gave Mikuo some solace, some comfort that we were not alone and for that, I was grateful. Along with my past self, I shoved our somewhat friendship into the furnace, watching it burn away.

Was it because of Gakupo now...?

I trotted down into an empty classroom with her, suddenly wary. I had never seen Luka angry, nor did I have any wish to see it at all. The silence was stiffening as Luka paused, her back to me. I took the opportunity to slide away and prop myself on a table, before rearranging the suspicious expression on my face into one of slight boredom. Showing your true emotions was a blunder, as experience had imprinted onto my mind.

"You've really gone too far, Miku," there was an edge to her voice.

"Hm, I wonder."

"You shouldn't have-there was no- it was wrong-" Luka stumbled over her words and it destroyed her intimidating appearance.

There was a mild confusion and hesitation present as she tugged at the hems of her shirt, another hand reaching to smoothen her bangs. She tapped her shoe on the ground, her fingers running about the air around her, trying desperately to find anything to grip onto. She muttered incoherent words that I could not catch, obviously in a frenzied state. This was bad. There was no telling what she might do next. I clutched onto the sides of the table, steadying my heart.

"You shouldn't have neared anyone!" She burst out, her voice quivering.

"What?" I asked, glad that I sounded uninterested.

She whirled around to face me, her face set into a frown. Despite the temporary disfigurement of her face, it was not enough to mar her beauty. It was curious why Lily did not pick her instead of me to join the group. She took deliberate steps towards me, her eyes narrowing into slits.

"You shouldn't, it's wrong, it's just wrong," her eyebrows knitted together, her cheeks puffing out.

I noted that her fingers were curling up into fists. One leg crossed over another and I leant forward, raising an eyebrow.

"It's wrong, you-stay away! Stay away!" She cried, her hands wrapping themselves around my shoulders.

I winced, peeking at her.

"Stay away from who?" I questioned.

"EVERYONE! YOU STAY AWAY! STAY AWAY! IT WAS WRONG TO BE NEAR ANYONE! YOU SHOULDN'T-THAT WASN'T! It wasn't a part of the plan. It wasn't. You-stay away from everything, run, run, RUN!" Luka was deranged, her slender finger locking around my throat, squeezing.

There was an uncomfortable feeling at my throat and I spluttered, coughed and tried to jab at her fingers, pulling them away. I wasn't dying, Mikuo needed me, or Lily would destroy everything. My arms flailed around madly as black spots punctured my vision. If only I could scream, if only I had more strength. I fought, scratching at whatever that was within my reach, yet she did not yelp, instead more force was implemented. I was blacking out, fading, fading-and miraculously, Luka let go, retreating. She staggered, her hands forming into balls of fists and rubbing against her face. I jumped off the table, trying to escape from this madness, whatever was happening. Confusion seared across my mind, burning everything in a smoky haze. My knees had to buckle this time and I fell. I grabbed my throat, panting. My lungs burned, my thoughts sloshed about and compiled into a meaningless scramble of colours.

"I wasn't supposed to-Rin told me-Lily was saying-" I caught snippets of her murmuring.

I scratched against the marble tiles, preparing my voice to scream, for help, anything. Luka bent down and caressed my face. I froze. Her icy cold skin made me shiver in trepidation.

"Get away from me," I mumbled, sucking in as much air as I could.

"I don't want to harm you! It was just- you're being used, I heard them... there were pawns, on that surface of black and white... Rin was... by blue-haired male and she wanted..." there were blanks in her statement and my mind was in no appropriate state to comprehend her words.

Luka was mad, and that fact registered itself firmly upon the thick white walls of my head.

"Ah, Luka dear, gossiping about me again?" Rin's voice piped up from nowhere.

"R-rin!" Luka scrambled to her feet.

Rin blocked the door, casually swinging her leg to and fro. She pointed an accusing finger at Luka and shook her head in something similar to pity. Luka stood in her place, like a soldier, awaiting orders. Rin flicked her finger in another direction and a sweet smile spread on her face. As Luka dashed to leave, Rin called out,

"Isn't it wonderful that true love _can_ exist, Luka dear?"

Luka swivelled around, a glare fixated upon Rin. She stretched her arms out, her fingers curled, as though wishing to put Rin through the same treatment she had given me.

"You don't- you don't know a single thing, _dammit._ You idiot-" she cursed, shaking Rin violently.

"Of course she knows everything, _Luka_. You forgot the assistant's role didn't you?" Lily's voice, now.

There was a rush of footsteps and it eventually faded into silence. I clutched my throat, taking more greedy gulps of air. Their conversation brought forth a wave of migraine and it only managed to keep my heart palpitating away.

"Miku."

I glanced up into the worried gaze of Rin, who helped me up. That normal expression vanished as soon as it appeared and she leant back, allowing her bangs to cover her eyes. Her giggles filled up the stillness of the room. She nodded at Lily, who was smirking. I fell onto a chair, gazing at where Luka had been. Something was wrong-Luka was usually composed, calm.

"A twisted wire in the whole circuit," Lily replied the questions in my mind.

"Oh, but that was _so funny_, don't you think? The hurried scampering of the rat once the eagle swoops down- I _do _love drama. I can't wait to see the actions-" Rin laughed innocently, but the last of her words were hushed by Lily.

"Let's not spoil the fun. Oh, poor Miku. She needs some peace."

_Fade to black._

* * *

><p>Oh gawd. Writing FPSP has drained my creativity.<p>

Doods.

Blobs.

...

Ollie


End file.
